


Would you date… me?

by SilverDraconyx



Series: Friends of Dorothe [independent stories] [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Coming Out, M/M, Supportive Harry Osborn, Trans Peter Parker, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDraconyx/pseuds/SilverDraconyx
Summary: Peter wants to ask Harry on a date. Only Harry doesn’t know he’s trans.So Peter asks awkward questions and Harry gets mad at him for being transphobic.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Harry Osborn
Series: Friends of Dorothe [independent stories] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131917
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	Would you date… me?

**Author's Note:**

> I am not trans and I don’t personally know anyone with a transgender history, so if something I wrote is really off, feel free to point it out.

Peter had a problem. Since the beginning of the year there was this cute guy in his grade. Harry Osborn, who had moved to New York in the summer. Peter had taken every opportunity to get to know him and they had clicked immediately and become fast friends. 

Now, four months later, Peter finally admitted to himself that he had a crush on Harry and really wanted their relationship to be… more. 

The problem? Peter was trans. A trans boy and for 201 days and counting, nobody had mentioned anything about it, except aunt May and his doctor, because he needed to talk to them about this stuff.

So the problem was that Harry didn’t know that Peter was trans. And Peter didn’t want to tell him, but he also didn’t want him to not know, especially if he wanted to ask him out, but telling him might make him not want to go out with Peter. 

That is why, right now, Peter was having an internal nervous breakdown right on the couch in Harry’s living room. And Harry was beginning to look worried. 

“Would you date a trans boy?” Peter blurted out and immediately began blushing. 

“Eh…” Harry said in confusion. They had been talking about something before, getting takeout maybe? So he might have been thrown by the change of topic. 

“Rhetorical question,” Peter added. 

“Sure,” Harry answered. 

“Like, for real,” Peter emphasised. 

Harry frowned. “Yeah, I’m bisexual, you know that.”

“No, but a transgender guy?” Peter pressed. 

“Well if he’s cute, or nice, or whatever,” Harry said, still frowning. 

“Well he wouldn’t be a real boy.”

“Peter!” Harry exclaimed. 

“I mean, wouldn’t you find that weird?,” Peter rambled on. “He’d basically just be a girl. A weird, confused girl–“

“What the fuck, Peter?” Harry cut him off. 

“What?” Peter asked perplexed. 

“You do realise you were starting to sound very transphobic, don’t you?” Harry asked, eyes wide in shock. 

“I… what?” 

“What the hell is going on with you?” Harry asked. 

“Nothing, I–“

“Why were you asking questions like that?”

Peter just stared back at Harry. He had sort of encroached on transphobic territory, and he hadn’t even realised. 

“I was trying to decide if I should ask you out,” Peter mumbled quietly. 

“Wha…” Harry started. Then he processed the words and his eyes lit up in understanding. Then his eyebrows scrunched up. “Is everything okay? Like at home? May’s supportive, right? She seems like she’d be supportive–“

“Everything’s fine Harry,” Peter stopped him. 

“Then why were you saying that shit?” Harry questioned. 

“I… I guess it’s just stuff that I was afraid you’d say,” Peter shrugged. “So I said it first to… stay in control maybe.”

“You were really scared, huh?” Harry asked. 

“Yeah,” Peter mumbled. 

“And you want to go out with me?” Harry smirked.

Peter blushed. “Would you?”

“Duh, of course I would,” Harry told him. “How do you feel now?”

“Still… queasy,” Peter said. “Nervous?”

“What do you need?” Harry asked. 

Peter hesitated for a moment. “Could you hold me?”

“Of course,” Harry agreed. 

Peter snuggled into the other boy’s arms. “How do you feel?” He then asked. 

“Happy,” Harry smiled and pressed a kiss to Peter’s hair. “I’d love to go out with you.”

“Thank you,” Peter smiled.


End file.
